


Strange bedfellows

by Alasse_m



Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: MadaTobi week 2020 Week 4 - There was only one bedTobirama and Madara have to make a stop on their way to Konoha after a rough mission.Or: Tobirama and Madara are forced to share a bed because an innkeeper assumed they were a couple
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817917
Comments: 67
Kudos: 241





	1. Arrival




	2. A good night's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going with the headcanon that their chakra natures influence their body temperatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the most comfortable sleep they’ve ever had, Madara acting as Tobirama’s personal heater and Tobirama being like a cool balm for Madara’s overheated body. When they get back to Konoha they act like it never happened. Only, they can’t get a good night’s sleep. It’s annoying. And they both know what the problem is, but they refuse to be the first to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re not together in this one, but there’s a lot of unresolved sexual tension between them. Tobirama has no experience feeling attraction (he’s on the ace spectrum), so he can’t put a name to what he’s feeling. He only knows that it happens around Madara, and assumes it has something to do with Madara being an ex-enemy. For his part, Madara thinks Tobirama knows they both want each other, and it pisses him off that he doesn’t know _why_ Tobirama pretends the sexual tension isn’t there.


End file.
